pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Myra Sklarew
Myra Sklarew (born 1934) is an American poet, biologist, and academic. Life Sklarew was born in Baltimore, Maryland. She received a biology degree from Tufts University in 1956. She studied bacterial genetics and bacterial viruses with Salvador Luria and Max Delbruck at the Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory. She later studied with Elliott Coleman at the Johns Hopkins University Writing Seminars where she received an M.A. in 1970. She has worked in the Department of Neurophysiology at Yale University School of Medicine, where she studied frontal lobe function and delayed response memory in Rhesus monkeys. In 1961, Sklarew moved to Washington, D.C. and began teaching at American University. She is emerita professor of literature in the writing program at American University. Sklarew is the author of 3 chapbooks, and 6 collections of poetry. From 1987 to 1991, she served as president of the Yaddo artist community. Her poems are in the Contemporary Poets Archive at the Library of Congress. Recognition Sklarew has been awarded, among other honors, the PEN Syndicated Fiction Award and the National Jewish Book Council Award in Poetry.Myra Sklarew b. 1934, Poetry Foundation, Web, May 27, 2012. Publications Poetry *''Five New Poets'' (contributor). Tufts College, 1954.Bibliography, Myra Sklarew, PEN American Center. Web, Feb. 21, 2015. *''In The Basket of the Blind'' (pamphlet). Cherry Valley, NY: Cherry Valley Editions, 1975. *''From the Backyard of the Diaspora''. Washington, DC: Dryad Press, 1981. *''Blessed Art Thou, No One'' (chapbook). Wollaston, MA: Chowder Chapbooks, 1982. *''The Science of Goodbyes: Poems''. Athens, GA: University of Georgia Press, 1982. *''Travels of the Itinerant Freda Aharon''. Huntington, NY: Water Mark Press, 1985. *''Altamira''. Washington, DC: Washington Writers Publishing House, 1987. *''Lithuania: New and selected poems''. Washington, DC: Azul Editions, 1995. *''Harmless: Poems''. Bay City, MI: Mayapple Press, 2010. *''If You Want to Live Forever'' (chapbook). Winterhawk Press, 2012. Short fiction *''Like a Field Riddled with Ants: Fictions of Myra Sklarew''. Providence, RI: Lost Roads, 1987. Non-fiction *''The Witness Trees: Lithuania'' (with David E. Wolpe & Dovid Katz). New York: Cornwall Books, 2000. Collected editions *''Over the Rooftops of Time: Jewish stories, essays, poems''. Albany, NY: State University of New York Press, 2002. Translated *Moshe Dor, Eating the White Earth. Tag Press, 1994. Edited *Joseph D. Noshpitz, The Journey of Child Development: Selected papers (edited with Bruce Sklarew). New York: Routledge, 2011. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Poets & Writers.Myra Sklarew, Poets & Writers. Web, Dec. 5, 2012. See also * List of U.S. poets References Fonds Her papers are in the University of Maryland Archives. Notes External links ;Poems *"Monuments" *Myra Sklarew at Blue Lyra Review (2 poems) *Myra Sklarew at Beltway Poetry Quarterly (5 poems) *Myra Sklarew at the Poetry Foundation *from "Lithuania" ;Audio / video *Myra Sklarew at YouTube ;Books *Myra Sklarew at Amazon.com ;About *Myra Sklarew at Poets & Writers *Myra Sklarew at PEN American Center *Myra Sklarew at American University *Myra Sklarew and the Firmament Between Worlds, First Person Plural Category:American poets Category:Living people Category:American biologists Category:Tufts University alumni Category:Johns Hopkins University alumni Category:Yale School of Medicine faculty Category:People from Baltimore, Maryland Category:Writers from Maryland Category:American University faculty and staff Category:Writers from Washington, D.C. Category:1934 births Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:Jewish poets Category:American Jews Category:American women writers Category:American academics